A known sheet feeding apparatus includes a document tray and an ejection tray disposed above the document tray. The ejection tray includes a pair of partition plates, which are movable with respect to the document tray in a width direction. The partition plates are integrally formed with document guides, respectively, which prevent a sheet being fed from the document tray from skewing.
The document tray and the ejection tray are configured to support a plurality of sheets. These trays are required to possess adequate rigidity to support sheets.